This description relates to producing distance fields to prepare glyphs for rendering and other processes.
To digitally present text and similar graphics, various types of font families (e.g., Times New Roman, Arial, etc.) may be used that typically include a set of fonts, e.g., regular, italic, bold and bold italic. Each font includes a set of individual character shapes called glyphs and each glyph can be distinguished by its various design features (e.g., geometry, stroke thickness, serifs, size, etc.) One or more techniques may be utilized for representing such fonts; for example, outline-based representations have been adopted in which lines and curves are used to define the borders of glyphs. Scalable to a variety of sizes, outline fonts can be processed for rendering on various types of output devices.